musictale_au_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Rose
Kitty Rose is a girl who lives in Aethon. She is one of the three AU Guardians, taking the role of the Watcher, alongside Ink! Sans, the Creator, and Error! Sans, the Destroyer. In MusicTale, Kitty replaces Sans. Profile Physical Appearance Human Kitty is a little girl with long, pink hair. She is almost always seen with a white jacket containing pockets and a hoodie that is often worn up, a purple shirt, a short, black skirt, black socks that seemingly go up to her knees, and brown boots with a white fur collar. Her eyes are the average size of a typical anime character, typically seen with white scleras and green irises, though this can change depending on the circumstances. Sometimes, Kitty wears a purple scarf littered with tiny, fuchsia dots, alongside a couple of light blue sixteenth notes and light green eighth notes present on the middle of the scarf. She has also been shown to wear a blue scarf. Animal As an animal, Kitty takes the form of a tiny Red Panda. Her body is mostly covered with reddish-brown fur. All of her legs have black fur. Unlike the typical Red Panda, Kitty's tail is slender, resembling that of a cat's. As usual, it is reddish-brown with stripes a darker shade of the former color and white at the tip. Her face has two white stripes pointing outward much like the tufts of fur at the side. Her eye color remains green, but her hairstyle is simplified to bangs covering the right side. Kitty also has large ears and a white muzzle with a black nose at the tip. Personality Kitty is usually friendly and laid back towards others, and deeply cares about her friends. She loves jokes, especially puns, and frequently tells them to her friends. She is also very compassionate, a trait represented by her soulhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQPaz9BPwQw "All I know is it shows Compassion. :/﻿" NOTE: Check comments section.. Kitty is a pacifist, but will fight if necessary. In the comic "Kitty's Cookie Stand"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAuwGmXCv_8, Kitty is revealed to have an affinity for cookies, which she is willing to share with the player, which also shows that she is also generous. She also likes other sweets such as lemonade mix and milkshakes as well and is prone to entering a sugar rushhttp://kitty-musictale-sans.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_(MusicTale_Sans)_Wikia?diff=90&oldid=89 "In the AU, Kitty is a bit like UnderSwap Sans. Anytime she is given lemonade mix or a milkshake, she goes into a sugar rush, and is often very worried about certain things in the AU and others.". Another thing Kitty likes is science, mainly Steam-powered technology, as seen with her old job. While pacifistic, Kitty will fight if necessaryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqT4vXr2n2Q "If there's one thing I learned, it's that I will have to fight at some point.", "She doesn't fight as much as Classic....", "It's just that seeing a cat transform into a human somehow is really rare.﻿" NOTE: Check description and comments section.. In situations like these, and when her friends are in danger, she is far more serious. Kitty also has self esteem issues that impact her deeply, such as leading to her quitting her former job as an engineer. She is also very insecure about her mistakes and tries to hide them, and when someone points them out, she will deny what they say. Kitty also tends to worry about what goes on in her universe alongside others. It has also been stated that Kitty has depressionhttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/847208303415480321 "She also shows 25% of depression issues as well as 24% of total control. 1% is- *end ̛o̡f p͟o͠st̡*", "That's only 50% of her.". Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Kitty has access to a powerful blaster known as a Speaker Blaster. The weapon looks almost identical to the Gaster Blaster, albeit with a speaker- like pattern engraved on it's surface, a speaker inside its mouth, and glowing, pink eyes. The Speaker Blaster can fire two different attacks; a super-sonic laser that plays a guitar-like sound when fired, and a massive laser. Kitty herself can fire either a moderately- sized laser or a mega laser as well. During this attack, Kitty's eyes change to having black scleras and rainbow irises. Only one eye changing indicates a regular laser being fired, while both eyes changing when a mega laser is fired. Her eyes can also change depending on her mood. Kitty is also able to break the fourth wall and use the real Panda's account to interact with the fans. She shares this ability with 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r and G.E.A.R.Z. In 6l17ch3d, Kitty's special power is known as "Healing Current". Despite all of her advantages, Kitty has an Achilles' Heel taking the form of darkness, for her soul weakens when caught or tangled up in it. She also has issues with controlling her body, due to 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r living inside. History Background Kitty owned a lab in Frostland, right outside of the SandDune. There, she worked as an engineer, inventing creating various things, her first being her housekeeper-at-the-time Project 7-5-1-19-26(More notably known as G.E.A.R.Z). The Final Reach Series(1-4) In The Final Reach 2, Kitty sends G.E.A.R.Z to join Badga, Liliana, Jerome, Mitch, and Venturiantale in investigating an explosion that ocured near Alto Alto Village and Sunstar's death, and figuring out what the Celestial Necklace is. However, Kitty herself doesn't make a physical appearance herself until The Final Reach 3, in which she explains that she helped defeat Scrouge and that they got the Celestial Necklace back, before she is engulfed in a flash of white light. The story picks up in the 4th installment, where she has now been transformed into a red panda. Kitty approaches Bethany Frye, who is a cat and climbs onto her nose. Bethany is shocked at first, but then agrees to take her in. Venturiantails Picking up after the events of The Final Reach 4, Bethany takes Kitty to the camp she resides in. Kitty takes a nap, but is breifly awoken by Venturian. Venturian explains that he will make Kitty a member of his crew, giving her the nickname of "Growling Panda", and that training will start tomorrow. On her first day of training, she meets HomelessGoomba, who proceeds to begin training, only for her to accidentally activate telekinesis powers that leave Goomba suspended in the air. He automatically passes Panda, who is perplexed on what's happening. Venturian enters the scene and forgives both of them, explaining that Panda found one of the five missing orbs. He proceeds to give Panda her first mission, which is to go to the Frostfall Caverns with Bethany and ImmortalKyodai and retrieve an orb that Bethany can use. Bethany and Panda head over to the Frostfall Caverns and encounter Veneno and they fight, with Panda and Bethany coming out victorious. They then take the orb and flee. Back at the camp, the group prepares to leave for Skystrike since the Meowtations are ready to invade. Venturian asks Panda if she wants to travel with the group, to which she responds "You're kitten me! Of course!". This leads to the group discovering that she is actually Kitty, and they all sleep for the night. After Kitty, Kyodai, Bethany, and Goomba leave Aethon(Venturian overslept), they discovered that a friend of Kitty, Pampeii, had tracked her and has been found in their den. Yet, the group continues onto Skystrike without her, until they here a yelp. In season 3, Kitty, alongside the rest of the main crew, were to revert back into their human formshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAg_IhD9uWc "Normally, the main characters were just animals and had special powers. Now they are humans who are facing the animals that are after them just for one thing.﻿". The Final Reach 5:Legend Post Final Reach 5/Unspecified time When JackSepticEye died, Kitty attempted to save him herself, but didn't use his soul since it was still recovering at the time. As a result, AntiSepticEye was created. Anti then began to experiment on Panda, which created 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r. Kitty also made several other unspecified mistakes, and in the meanwhile, G.E.A.R.Z malfunctioned and began to act disobedient. Eventually, these factors culminated into her being unable to take care of the lab, and handing it and her creations over to Kitcha, and heading to Aethon. Sometime afterwards Kitty's friend Venturian notified her about an encounter he had with a black, glitchy, skeleton, where he was told about predictions for timelines and alternate universes by the skeleton. Knowing what the stranger was talking about, Kitty vowed to watch over other these timelines and universes, making her an AU guardian. Neutral/Pacifist Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route SEVENTEEN: Shining Diamond 6l17ch3d After the hurricane, Kitty decides to return to her old lab Frostland. With assistance from 3rr0r, she sets out to save JackSepticEye once and for all and confront her inner demons. Pokemon Citrine and Onyx As per usual, Kitty plays a role in Citrine and Onyx, being a member of the Elite Four. She specializes in Ghost Type Pokemon. Relationships 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r is the glitchy alter ego of Kitty that lives inside of her body and occasionally possesses it. The two don't get along since Kitty is incredibly insecure about her mistakes. In the comments section of videos centering around 3rr0r, Kitty repeatedly denies 3rr0r's words, sometimes even demonizing her https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2zf0_8h1hc "What? Wait, whose telling you all of this? Didn't Jack just mock Anti on Halloween? Cause Anti wasn't really around that time, seriously, who is telling you this???" {Note: Check comments section.} https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmczd0b456w "What do you mean? Nothing happened" {Note: Check comments section.}. 3rr0r, on the other hand, is apathetic about Kitty, and holds no hesitance in trying to kill her to become free. Though, in the 6l17ch3d timeline, she decides to help Kitty to get revenge on Anti for betraying her. AntiSepticEye Kitty is responsible for the creation of AntiSepticEye, accidentally creating him when she tried to revive JackSepticEye without a soul. 3rr0r states that Kitty deeply regrets this incident. Much like with 3rr0r's presence, Kitty herself dislikes talking about him and even denies his existence. Bethany Frye Bethany and Kitty are shown to care for each other deeply. When Kitty first approached Bethany after being transformed into a red panda, she instantly vows to take care of the defenseless animal and takes her back to Venturian's camp. The two are shown to cooperate with each other well. Error! Sans One of the other Au Guardians. Of the two , Kitty heard of Error first thanks to Venturian. However, she highly disagrees with his way of destroying other AUs and was motivated to be the Watcher of the AUs by his predictions. When it comes to Error, Kitty is waiting until he "Starts smiling again"https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/844715345348907008. G.E.A.R.Z G.E.A.R.Z was Kitty's first creation during her time as an engineer. Initially, G.E.A.R.Z was built to be a house cleaner for her, so she could focus more on her projects, but for unknown reasons malfunctioned and began to act rebellious. Combined with her making several mistakes on other projects, Kitty became inclined to give Kitcha G.E.A.R.Z so he could give the robot some upgrades. HomelessGoomba Kitty first encounters Goomba on her first full day at Venturian's Aethon camp. At first, Goomba believes that Kitty is too weak to fight and he'll just kill her, but is almost instantly dis-proven when she accidentally activates the orb she held and leaves him in the air. Later, Goomba is shown to care about Kitty, for when Venturian assigns her first mission, he shows concern over her being killed. It unknown what Kitty what thinks of Goomba. Ink! Sans One of the other AU Guardians. Kitty is stated to get along well with Ink. Kitcha Saventhes Before the main plot, Kitty gives Kitcha her lab before the events of the actual story, implying that she is friends with him, or at the very least trusts him enough to give her own property to him. Veneno According to the transition during season 1, episode 5 of Venturiantails, Kitty has known Veneno beforehandhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMrQipeKLJI "They've then fought a villain that GrowlingPanda has seen before... Veneno." {NOTE: Skip to 0:29}. The only thing known about their relationship is that they are enemies. Venturian Kitty and Venturian are known to be best friends, to the point of acting like siblings. Unlike the skeleton brothers, the two are able to bond over Kitty's puns. Origin Kitty's roots trace back to Panda's Pandacraft series, which focused on the multi-platform Sandbox game "Minecraft" as a custom skin she uses for her default character. The first design of the skin looks much different compared to her present day design, with her hoodie being a light pink with panda ears on the hood and the skirt and shoes being red. Her hair was also much longer and faded from pink to red. Sometime in 2015, Panda made Kitty her official channel mascot. She was replaced by Shade in June/July 2017. Trivia * According to Panda, Kitty is supposed to be a parody of Mary Sue charactershttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/847206630517325824 "She IS supposed to be mocking around the Mary Sue traits, & I'm ok with that", half of her traits being those of a typical Mary Sue. * Older artwork and the old Minecraft skin of Kitty shows that she once had panda ears at the top of her hoodie. * Kitty got her name from the fact that she had transformed from a cat to a human Gallery O Boi.png|"Never Tell JackSepticEye a Joke About Ireland" part 1/5. Top of the Morning to Ya.png|"Never Tell JackSepticEye a Joke About Ireland" part 2/5. Run Kitty, Run!.png|"Never Tell JackSepticEye a Joke About Ireland" part 3/5. Kitty Really did it this Time..png|"Never Tell JackSepticEye a Joke About Ireland" part 4/5. Also the only time as of now where Kitty's ability to change eye color depending on her mood is demonstrated. RIP Kitty.png|"Never Tell JackSepticEye a Joke About Ireland" part 5/5. Hey Look the proportions on Kitty's Legs are Actually Correct.png|Chibi version of Kitty. Moar MusicTale Kitty.jpg|Kitty in an unspecified room. Profile Pic.jpg|One of Panda's older profile pictures featuring Kitty's old design. GrowlingPanda Profile Picture.jpg|Panda's current profile picture featuring Kitty. Of Course Kitty is in SSD.png|Official artwork of Kitty for SEVENTEEN: Shining Diamond. Old Kitty Skin.png|The original Kitty skin. there_she_is.png|Kitty in her lab. Kitty's Soul.png|Kitty's Soul. References Category:Bossatronians Category:Main Characters